Where Is My Mind?
| track_no = 7 | Published = | Genre = Alternative rock | Language = English | Length = 3:53 | Writer = Black Francis | Label = Rough Trade (US) | Producer = Steve Albini | prev = "River Euphrates" | prev_no = 6 | next = "Cactus" | next_no = 8 }} "Where Is My Mind?" is a song by the American alternative rock band Pixies. It is the seventh track on their 1988 album Surfer Rosa. The song was written by frontman Black Francis while he attended the University of Massachusetts Amherst, inspired by his experiences scuba diving in the Caribbean. He later said he had "this very small fish trying to chase me. I don't know why — I don't know too much about fish behavior." Use in visual media "Where Is My Mind?" was prominently featured during the final scene and ending credits of the 1999 film Fight Club. The 1998 film The Adventures of Sebastian Cole also used the song during closing credits. In 1991, it was featured in the film "A Matter of Degrees". In 2003, it was used to close the movie Gaz Bar Blues. In 2005 the song was used in an episode of Veronica Mars and in some commercials for The Weather Man. It was featured in an HBO commercial for The Dark Knight.HBO's promo for "The Dark Knight" - YouTube In 2006, it appeared as intro in the episode "Sex, Birth, Death" of the CBS series Criminal Minds. The following year, it also appeared in the 45th chapter of The 4400, the series finale. A cover by City Wolf is also featured in the 2009 film Observe and Report. In 2010, it appeared in Mr. Nobody and in the closing credits of BBC Documentary Madness in the Fast Lane. A "Where is My Mind?" instrumental cover by Maxence Cyrin appeared in the film "It's Kind of a Funny Story" in 2010. A version of the song was also included in the 2011 film Sucker Punch, performed by Israeli-born South African artist Yoav and actress Emily Browning. This song was sung by Allison Scagliotti (Claudia Donovan) on the SyFy TV show Warehouse 13 in the episode "Don't Hate the Player" The original version of the song was featured in a commercial for milk in 2011. An instrumental, orchestral cover was used in a Microsoft Kinect commercial in 2011. A version by Sunday Girl was used by Thomson Holidays for a TV advertisement as part of their "Time for a Holiday?" campaign in October 2011. The song is also featured in the video game Rocksmith released in 2011. In 2012, the song was used at the end of the episode "Things Just Got Real" of the ABC series The Neighbors. The song appeared in Criminal Minds again during the end of 2012 (season 8, episode 10http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giTUIyPHDNM) with a xylophone-version. Legacy "Where is My Mind?" was voted number 29 in the "Hottest 100 of All Time" music poll conducted by Australian radio station Triple J. Over half a million votes were cast in the poll. On Tuesday, April 13, 2004, NASA used "Where is My Mind?" to wake up the team working on the Mars rover Spirit in honor of its software transplant. Other versions Three German bands, Locas Electronicas, a project of the Cologne Indie-Rock-Band Locas in Love,Locas Electronicas – Wo ist mein Kopf – Musik hören & Statistiken bei Last.fm WolkeWolke – wo ist mein kopf – Musik hören & Statistiken bei Last.fm and Die 3 Lustigen Beidenhttp://soundcloud.com/die-3-lustigen-beiden/die-3-lustigen-beiden-wo-ist covered the song with German lyrics. The songs of both Locas Electronicas and Wolke are called "Wo ist mein Kopf" ("Where is my head?"), although the translation of the songtext slightly differs. The Die 3 Lustigen Beiden's version is called "Wo ist mein Bier?" ("Where is my beer?"). End of Fashion have been criticised for their uncredited copying of the guitar riff from the "Where Is My Mind?", for their song "O Yeah." For example, Rockus Online Magazine reviewer Jonathon Miller called the song "disturbingly Pixies-ish" and went on to write: "End of Fashion are having no problem appealing to the 95% of people that haven't heard (and still remember) the Pixies' "Where Is My Mind?" and have never experienced a truly exciting live show, and if that's what the band is aiming for, then they are a complete success."Jonathon Miller, rockus.com * Black Francis re-recorded the song in 2004 and released it on his album Frank Black Francis. * Nada Surf has covered this song. M.I.A. also covered the chorus of this song on the track "20 Dollar" from her album, Kala. * Stormy Strong has covered the song and in live performances. * Bassnectar also remixed the song in 2010. * Alternative country musician Bobby Bare, Jr. covered the song on his 2006 album The Longest Meow. Storm Large covered the song on her 2009 album, Crazy Enough. * The British rock band Placebo covered the song for their Sleeping with Ghosts bonus track disc. In 2003, they also performed the song live in Paris, with Black Francis as a special guest. The performance can be found on the DVD, Soulmates Never Die. * In 2009, the song appeared in Jaco Van Dormael's film, Mr. Nobody. * Kings of Leon covered the song in several concerts throughout 2010. James Blunt has also sung the song in performances. * The Toadies covered the song on The Best of Toadies - Live From Paradise. * The South African musician Yoav and actress Emily Browning covered the song for the 2011 film Sucker Punch. * British beatboxer THePETEBOX made a prominent beatboxing remix of this song using looping station which has gained substantial success on YouTube.Beatboxer THePETEBOX beatbox and guitar cover of Pixies - Where Is My Mind by Petebox - YouTube * Arcade Fire covered the song in 2007. Sunday Girl covered the song in 2011. * An acoustic version of the song is played by the character Claudia Donovan (actress Allison Scagliotti) during the sixth episode of the third season of Warehouse 13, "Don't Hate the Player". * Ariane Moffatt recorded an acoustic version of the song for the score of the French Canadian television program, Trauma. * Trampled By Turtles covered the song in live performances and, in October 2011, they released their version as a single, available for free download on their website. The single is also for sale through digital retailers with proceeds benefiting WhyHunger. * Rapper Sam Adams sampled the song in his track "Blow Up" in 2011. * Microsoft used an instrumental cover in their advertisement "The Kinect Effect" in 2011. * Australian rapper Illy covered the song for radio station Triple J's program, Like a Version. * Polish alternative rock band Hey covered the song on their 2003 live album, Koncertowy. * Professor Green covered the song under the name "Spinning Out" On his 2011 album, At Your Inconvenience. * Emmy the Great covered the song as a bonus in their album First Love. * Criminal Minds Season 8 Episode 10 there a music box rendition. * Playwright Martha Hegarty included a version of the song as part of the score of her second play Symbollocks References External links * [http://dag.wieers.com/debaser/lyrics/Where_Is_My_Mind.php Pixies "Where Is My Mind" lyrics] * * Where Is My Mind? - Stormy Strong * Category:Pixies (band) songs Category:1988 songs Category:Songs written by Black Francis Category:Song recordings produced by Steve Albini